The Sinistra Ward and the Goblet of Fire
by Irish216
Summary: The ward of house Sinistra hopes to have a quiet fourth year at Hogwarts and go on his first date. The advent of an age old wizarding tournament may cause issues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back and it's been way too long. I do plan on finishing this series, I just got stuck and more stuck with how to open the story. I also lost my interest a bit but it's back and I'll be trying to post regularly as writing this chapter has helped me relax.**

"This place is," Harry paused for a moment looking around Gimmauld Place, Sirius' childhood home, "shite." Sirius, Wayne, and Dawn all cracked up laughing while Aurora and Cyril looked amused.

Remus chuckled, "And this is cleaned up."

Suddenly the curtains on the wall burst open revealing a portrait of an older women with gray hair. Her features were distorted with rage, "Filth! Half-breeds! Blood Traitors!" She shouted at them.

"Shut up you old hag," Sirius yelled back and slammed the curtains shut muffling the shouts.

Harry and Wayne looked wide eyed at the now covered portrait, "Who in the nine Hells was that?" Wayne asked.

Sirius frowned, "My mother." Harry, Wayne, Dawn and Aurora looked at him with varying degrees of sympathy. This was their first time 'meeting' the woman.

"Charming," Dawn quipped.

"Isn't she?" Sirius asked sarcastically. "Right well we finished the bottom floor with the kitchen. It's all redone." Cyril, Dawn, and Remus had been at the house helping to first clean it and then redecorate the home. Dawn helped to give the Sirius tips on how to redecorate the home to his tastes. Giving it a much needed women's touch, to keep it from being a total bachelor's pad. Cyril and Remus were landing a hand with transfiguration and charms to change furniture and fixtures that were salvageable. They also would go out to Diagon Alley to purchase new items. Sirius avoided the Alley if he could; too many people either screamed at his appearance or pelted him with a series of unending questions about the Potters and Azkaban.

"How do you want us to help?" Aurora asked. Sirius had been staying with the Sinistras while they worked on Grimmauld place. They were a month into the summer break and Susan was abroad with Izzy while Neville was with his uncle. His uncle Algie was responsible for managing the Longbottom Greenhouses in Plymouth. As Neville showed his improvement in school his uncle had started to take more positive role in teaching Neville. Algie also relaized he would be much better off in the greenhouses given Neville's talents. Neville's uncle wanted him to get more familiar with the business, so three days a week Neville went with him to work.

"If you could take the boys and start on cleaning the next floor up and sorting things for us to look at. Anything that's junk just vanish."

"Let's go boys," Aurora said and waved them to the stairs. Harry and Wayne started up but were stopped by Sirius's voice.

"Oh and watch out for Kreacher." Sirius said off offhandedly.

"Kreacher?" Aurora asked as she stepped up the stairs.

"He's my insane house elf." Sirius said as the four adults left the entry way.

"Was he kidding?" Aurora asked the boys.

"It would be kinda fittin' with this place," Wayne said as they came up to the first landing. The walls were peeling with dark purple wallpaper, nearly black in color it was so deep. Aurora waved her wand and the hallway lit up with much more light.

"I think that makes it worse," Harry said. He went to the first door which opened up to a drawing room. One wall was completely dominated by an ornate family tree. The branches held portraits of the members of House Black with their names and dates.

"Woah." Wayne said going up to look at it. "That's a lot of people."

Aurora and Harry joined him, "The Blacks are one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain." Aurora said placing a hand a Wayne's shoulder.

"What are these burn marks?" Harry asked running his hand over the spots.

Aurora studied it noticing the names of Sirius and Andromeda, "I think they were disowned."

A pop was heard and they turned and saw an old house elf. He had white hair growing out his ears with a large nose that took of most of his face. He was hunched over with a dirty pillowcase for his clothes. "Worthless dog brought blood traitors into my mistress's house."

"I take it you're Kreacher?" Aurora questioned.

Kreacher ignored her and turned to Harry, "The brat who brought the Dark Lord down. My poor mistress."

Aurora growled at the elf and drew her wand, "Leave now."

Kreacher disappeared with a pop, "Well that was pleasant," Harry said. They moved away from the tapestry. Harry and Wayne started using the scouring charm liberally across the room. Aurora went about categorizing items in the room. She was just going by a grandfather clock when it chimed and shot a bolt out from the timepiece.

"Ahh!" She screamed as it embedded itself in the wall. The boys turned with their wands up ready to fire a spell. They saw Aurora staring at the clock. "Who in Merlin's name needs a clock that can kill!"

"That came out of the clock," Harry asked. Staring at the bolt and his eyes widened as it disappeared.

Aurora vanished the whole clock, "Damn Blacks." She muttered going back to look over items.

A few minutes later she heard Harry,"well that's just nasty."

"Is that blood?" Wayne asked. That got Aurora's attention and she walked over to where the boys were standing. On a table was a crystal decanter filled with a thick red liquid.

"Yeah." Harry said familiar with the substance from all his injuries. Aurora tapped the decanter with her wand and the blood vanished from it. She conjured a tag and wrote on it, was filled with blood.

"We'll just leave that for Sirius." Aurora said. They finished with the room quickly after that and moved on to two guest bedrooms. A bathroom that was filled with mold and a ghoul that charged at the three. "_Reducto_," Aurora sent the curse at the ghoul's legs and they splattered into nothing leaving only the top half. It still tried to crawl its way to them, growling all the while. Aurora finished it with another redactor curse. It left behind a greenish brown liquid. Aurora transfigured an old tooth brush into a potions vial and put some of the liquid into it before vanishing the rest. "Slughorn will be able to use this."

Harry and Wayne made faces, "That's just wrong." Harry said and Wayne nodded.

"Right I'm going to teach you the bubble-head charm before we tackle this," She gestured to the possible plague ridden bathroom. "The wand movement is just a tap to your mouth and circle up to your nose. And the incantation is Ebublio." She demonstrated and they watched as a bubble encase her mouth and nose. She walked into the bathroom without the smell or mold inhibiting her. Harry and Wayne both attempted the spell.

"_Ebublio_," Harry muttered circling his wand tightly around his mouth and nose. The bubble stretched around the area. Harry grinned at his mum. "Cool." He said and it was slightly distorted.

"You suck," Wayne muttered as he kept attempting the spell.

"Wayne try to control the circle your wand makes more," Aurora said patiently. "Focus and slow your breathing. You're not getting tested on this."

Wayne nodded and took a deep calming breath before attempting the spell, "_Ebublio_." He encircled his mouth and nose and this time with a bubble. "Yes." Wayne cheered and punched his fist at the air.

"Now get in here and help us sterilize this pit," Aurora said playfully.

Wayne snapped a salute, "Yes ma'am." The three took to liberally using any cleaning charm they knew over every square inch of the bathroom. Aurora vanished all of the leftover soaps and shampoos and make up in the bathroom. As they finished all that was left was a plain shower, bath, toilet, and sink, everything else needing to be destroyed. They moved on to the final doors in the hallway. They were double doors made from a dark ebony wood with the Black Crest on them.

"Stand back a bit boys," Aurora said. She ran her wand over the doors and dispelled a rather old locking ward. She recognized it from her father's office. The doors open into a small library with a study off to one side. "We're going to leave this to Sirius and my father, if Sirius wants the help." Harry looked at her curiously. "The Blacks are thought to have some of the darkest tomes in wizarding Britain and that is the Lord's study."

"So should we go to the next floor?" Wayne asked.

He was interrupted by a small pop, "Worthless Master Sirius says lunch is ready for bloodtraitors and mudbloods." Kreacher announced before popping away.

"He's just delightful ain't he?" Wayne quipped.

"I think he's been alone with dear Walburga too long," Aurora said. Harry sniggered at Sirius's mum's name.

"Can't we get Sirius another elf?" Harry asked quietly.

Aurora shook her head, "There are not many unbound house elves."

"Why?" Wayne asked as they made their way down the creaky stairs. Aurora sent a spell at them and the squeaking stopped.

"House elves have symbiotic relationship with wizarding magic. They need it to remain strong and healthy."

"You think that's part of Kreacher's problem?" Harry asked.

Aurora paused and looked thoughtful, "It very well could be. The only person he was bound to these last years was Sirius. The dementors were feeding on Sirius's magic at the time, so yes, it could have impacted Kreacher. Well-reasoned Harry." She said giving his shoulder a squeeze. Harry had grown once again sprouting up a few more inches as had Wayne. The two boys had also put on more muscle this summer with Sirius and Remus showing them muggle exercises to work on strength. Both boys were eager to train for Quidditch, as the front runners for beaters from other houses were all older then the two again.

They entered the kitchen and were greeted by the smells of roast chicken and vegetables. Sirius and the other adults grinned at them when they entered. "Well at least he can cook." Wayne said looking at the food.

"Already checked for poison so dig in," Sirius said with a laugh. Nobody was sure whether he was joking or not.

"Cheers," Remus said wryly. The boys shrugged and took that to heart and started devouring their food. The adults shared a look before chuckling softly. Continuous magic use did have a tendency to make growing wizards and witches hungry.

"So how come yer' home is in the middle of a muggle area?" Wayne asked before talking a swig of butterbeer.

"My great however many times grandfather," Sirius waved his hand in a matter of fact movement, "Licorus Black moved us here." Sirius sat back in his chair rocking back on it so two legs were up in the front. "The Black Castle was in need of repair and was a drafty old place apparently and too well known for his taste. He sold it to the goblins for quite a profit."

"He sold it to the goblins?" Aurora asked with a look of bemusement, she hadn't known that. What she did know was that the Black's notoriously detested all other sentient beings.

Sirius smirked, "Yep. There was a mine on the property we still make thirty percent of what the goblins' mine from it. He was a paranoid bastard and figured muggle London was perfect to hide in, not to mention the Fidelius charm he used."

"Worked rather well," Cyril said with a faint grin. "I do not think anyone would believe this is where the Black ancestral home now lays."

"What about the other Blacks that have been here, wouldn't they know?" Harry asked.

"We only allowed them in by port-key." Sirius shrugged. His bored gaze turned into a smirk when Harry and Wayne finished their butterbeers. Cyril and Remus snorted while Aurora openly laughed and Dawn tried to hide her snickers.

"Wha'?" Wayne and Harry both asked and turned to look at each other. Their months dropped open. "Your hair."

"Your hair," Harry said back pointing. Wayne was currently sporting snakes coming out of his head rather like medusa while Harry's hair had turned Weasley red and stuck straight out in two braids tied with powder blue bows.

"Oi! You're dead!" The boys shouted as Sirius transformed into Padfoot and took off out of the kitchen. The boys gave chase bounding around the house trying to curse the large dog.

The four remaining occupants of the kitchen burst out into laughter until the sound of crashing glass was heard. Dawn groaned, "They better not have broken anything we just spent hours fixing."

* * *

"Harry! This is not fuunny!" Izzy's shout rang through the whole MacDougal Keep, quite the feat. The MacDougal Keep was located on an Isle in the Scottish Highlands. The keep was nearly as old as Hogwarts or so the MacDougal family history states. The MacDougals of old had made their money through fisheries and falconers. The current MacDougals were still accomplished hunters. Izzy's second brother Duncan took over the hawking business for his father.

Izzy marched out to the pit where her third eldest brother Craig was teaching Harry, Wayne, and Neville to wrestle, more so the first two. Craig was on the shorter side but had the strength of a bear. Wayne looked up away from Craig at Izzy's shout and Craig took advantage and pinned him to the ground.

"Ah! Bugger, I give!" Wayne called only to laugh as Izzy came into sight. Her favorite Pride of Portree jersey was no longer pristine purple but had in dark gray letters emblazoned on the front spelling Falmouth and on the back in white Falcons.

"It won't come out!" Izzy shouted her voice taking a high-pitched hysterical tone. "Mum and Pa both tried! Do you know how hard it is to find a Malky jersey!" Wayne was rolling on the sand pit laughing while Neville was doubled over in laughter at the tone of her voice and when she stomped her foot. Susan was behind her snickering quietly.

Harry had an absolutely deviant smirk on his face and his eyes twinkled, "That's for my shoes."

Izzy spluttered her golden brown eyes wide with disbelief, "That was almost four years ago!" At this point Craig started laughing as well. "Ugh!" She threw her hands up and turned to storm back into the Keep. "Traitor," She growled at the giggling Susan. Susan just grinned following Izzy with a wink at Harry. A loud boom sounded around the isle letting everyone know that dinner was ready.

"Let's go lads," Craig said waving the boys into the Keep. "You all picked those moves up quickly. Even you Neville."

Neville gave a grin, "Be nice to pop Malfoy one." Craig let out a booming laugh as they came into the dining hall of Castle Scáthlán. The dining hall was used for all MacDougal meals as all but Fearghas lived at their ancestral home. It was also common for Izzy's two MacDougal uncles and their families to stop by. Today though it seemed only Isobel's immediate family was in attendance, her father and eldest brother had flooed home for the meal. Izzy's father owned a large fishing company and her eldest brother Ian worked with him. Also present was Isobel's closet sibling in age, the youngest brother Lennox.

"Ox what are you doing home?" Craig asked as he helped himself to a large turkey sandwich. Lennox looked a bit unsure as he started to gather his plate. Everyone looked to him in confusion. Lennox despite being the smallest and of a more weedy build then his brothers had probably the most boisterous personality of Clan MacDougal.

"I have some news," Lennox stated adjusting his silver circular rimmed glasses. Lennox worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He worked in the offices responsible for overseeing Quidditch Stadiums. He was helping with the World Cup stadium.

"And?" Gregor MacDougal, Izzy's father prompted.

Lennox shot Harry an apologetic look, "Dumbledore took the open post of Director of International Magical Cooperation. It will be announced in tomorrow's prophet. I only know because Director Bagman can't keep a secret to save his life." Lennox sighed in relief when Harry just shrugged and looked curious. Harry's reaction helping to stave off both his sister's and mother's protest. Iona MacDougal had become very fond of the three boys her daughter was close to.

"It's not all that surprising," Ian surmised. "Dumbledore is the most influential wizard, still."

"That doesn't bother me," Harry said in his quiet voice that still managed to silence the large gathering. "I can still ignore his existence no matter where he's at."

"That might be harder than you think," Lennox said adjusting his glasses again. Everyone at the table looked at him again, this time with narrowed eyes. He was growing more uncomfortable, a new feeling for him. "Fudge in an attempt to save face and redirect attention away from everything that has happened the past year is reinstating the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Bloody hell." The curse came from both MacDougal parents, Ian, and Duncan. Craig and the other youngsters looked confused, Harry and Wayne the most.

"Wha' is this tourney?" Wayne asked. Craig, Neville, and Harry nodded with his question in agreement. Harry shot Susan a look.

Susan looked at Izzy before shooting Harry a somewhat bewildered look, "I've only heard the name," Susan said.

Iona spoke with her eyes narrowed in annoyance, "The Tri-Wizard Tournament is a magical competition between the three oldest magic schools in Europe. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, and Durmstrang Institute in Eastern Europe."

Gregor picked up, "One competitor from each school is chosen to compete in a number of tasks which have in the past turned deadly."

"Deadly?" Wayne asked his with surprise. Harry merely took everything in with silence.

"Yes deadly, the tournament was cancelled indefinitely after a cockatrice went on a rampage and killed two competitors and injured all three Headmasters as well as one other judge." Gregor was frowning and his words were clipped.

"Why would Dumbledore agree to this?" Craig asked with disbelief.

"He didn't have a choice," Lennox grimaced, "It was already planned and paid for before he took up office. If we pull out now it will be an insult to both the French and the Bulgarians. He did manage to get them to agree to an age limit, only those who have reached adulthood will be able to compete."

"I'll be back," Harry said quietly and pushed away from the table. Iona made to stand but Izzy spoke up.

"We got this," She and her friends stood leaving the table. Wayne took his plateful of sandwiches with him. They heard Gregor tell Lennox he needed to find a way to be at Hogwarts during the tournament. Harry found his feet moving of their own violation and they carried him to the large room he shared with Neville and Wayne while at MacDougal Keep. The room was larger than their dorms at Hogwarts and had a balcony overlooking the Loch. He stared out over the Loch watching the gentle sway of the water. Susan came up next to him and leaned over the balcony with her shoulder touching his. Harry looked to her and gave a slight smile. They turned back to their other friends. Izzy looked uncomfortable while Wayne seemed to be more carefree. He sat in a chair with his legs thrown over the arm. Neville stood leaning against the door frame. He had had a bit of a growth spurt and was still a bit awkward from it and nearly knocked over a table as he moved to take a seat. Harry shot him a smirk to which he replied with a one finger salute. Some of the tension broke and laughter was heard.

"All right, Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry unfolded his arms and placed them behind him on the stonework. "Yeah I'm good."

"Really?" Izzy said skeptically.

Harry smirked, "Really. I'm more worried about what mum or Sirius might do to the man." Wayne laughed loudly while Susan snorted with derision. Neville though looked thoughtful. "Nev?"

"Dumbledore still has a lot of support if he was able to get the job this fast and quietly." Neville replied. "I know Gran while, angry with him over not checking on you, still supports his endeavors with the ICW." He looked remorsefully at Harry.

"Don't worry about it Neville," Harry said quietly. "I was mad, completely bloody pissed." Harry said a heavy street accent coming through his emotions. He took some deep breaths and Susan placed her hand on his arm. The other three looked at that with little smirks but refrained from saying anything, not wanting to derail Harry. He sighed, "Now I would just like to know why he told people I was fine. I know he's done good things and kept scores of people from dying but I want to know why."

Neville looked at his friends with a sly grin which never would have graced his face had he been friends with anyone else, "Well if he's going to be at Hogwarts we can corner him and prank him until he tells you." The girls giggled while Harry cackled loudly with Wayne.

"Well nice to see you're feeling better," Lennox said with bright grin as he walked onto the balcony.

"Thanks for the warning Lennox," Harry said when he stopped laughing.

"Anytime. I thought you guys might want to know more about the tournament, I studied up on it when Bagman leaked it." They nodded and Lennox transfigured a chair for himself from a twig.

* * *

"Well this bloody well sucks," Harry said looking at the book list in his hand. "Ancient Runes has two texts. And one of the is all in hieroglyphs," Harry groaned.

Izzy tried to look around Harry but the tall boy was blocking her from the book shelf. "Move you big oaf," She pushed at him. Harry snickered but moved her and gabbed another book for her to see. Izzy huffed, "If the title's in English the book should be in English." Sirius and Remus both chuckled from a bit away. The two men were supervising the quintet of fourteen-year-olds for their school shopping. Originally it was going to be just Sirius but Director Bones, Madam Longbottom, and Aurora protested, lamenting they would need to be bailed out of the ministry holding cells if Sirius was the only 'adult' supervision.

Remus had resigned his post only a few weeks ago. Someone had let slip to Rita Skeeter that Remus was a werewolf and howlers had flooded the Headmistress' office. Aunt Minnie had told Remus over a family dinner that the board could stuff it, but Remus decided against it. He reasoned that some prejudiced student would be looking for a reason to report him. Instead of teaching Remus was going to be staying with Sirius over the year as an advisor. Sirius having decided to take up the mantle of Lord Black at Andromeda's urging. Remus had always been the more level headed one of the Marauders and agreed that someone would need to keep Sirius from cursing half the Wizengamot.

"If the title wasn't in English we wouldn't know what book to get," Susan reasoned as Harry handed her a copy of the text. "Thanks," blushed a bit. Wayne and Izzy shared an amused look with Sirius and Remus.

"Oof." Wayne groaned and rubbed his stomach where Harry elbowed him. Susan gave him a confused look. "Nothing." He stammered out.

"Stop complaining you two don't have to carry this," Izzy dropped a book bigger than the bibles Harry used to see at the orphanage into Wayne's arms.

"Bloody Hell woman!" Wayne cursed, "Little warnin' next time." Remus and Sirius snickered, Remus casting a feather weight charm on the books.

Neville grinned a wicked grin for a Gryffindor, "Glad I took Divination for once," he lifted his new course text book that looked as slim as a magazine. All four Hufflepuffs turned and simultaneously gave him the bird. Causing the growing teen to laugh out loud.

"Hurry it up we still need to get to Madam Malkin's before we hit Harrods," Sirius said checking his pocket watch. It was made from gold with the Potter family coat of arms carved on to the back. Harry had wondered at it the first time Sirius had pulled it out. Sirius had been surprised it had survived along with his wand at Azkaban. It had a traditional medieval English shield divided by a bend going from the top left to the bottom right. The left portion of the shield when in done in color was gold and the right half in blue, Sirius had explained to him. Emblazoned on the gold half was a tower and on the blue was a stag.

"Dear Sirius still slumming are you?" Came a sneering yet delicate voice from behind Harry. Harry saw Remus stiffen and his eyes darken almost to amber. On Sirius the only tell of something was wrong was a hardening of his eyes which made them appear to be granite. Harry and Wayne turned. Wayne slid slightly in front of Izzy while Harry moved in front of Susan's wand arm disguising that she had indeed pulled her wand. Sirius spun the pocket watch around before placing it back in his pocket.

Harry's eyes hardened on the sight before him. Draco Malfoy the blond ponce who had been suspended for the rest of last year stood glaring at both Sirius and Harry. Although Harry noticed the glare at Sirius was directed at the hand that flashed Sirius's Black family's head of house ring.

Sirius spoke in a patronizing but silky tone, "My dear cousin Cissy and you must be the spawn of House Malfoy," Sirius grinned and added, "You look nothing like a Black but then Cissy never did either." Draco's mother, or whom Harry rightly assumed was his mother bristled at the words. Draco stupidly pulled his wand and stepped forward only to be jerked back by his mother. "Oh look he has Lucy's brain to. Trying to attack one of your Heads of House, the superior one at that." Sirius said causing the teens to smile widely. Then Sirius hit the ponce where it hurt, "Keep that up and I'll disinherit you." Draco snapped his mouth shut with an audible click while Lady Malfoy looked ready to turn into a harpy.

Remus suddenly sported a wolfish grin reminding his good friend just why he was a willing Marauder, "Oh Padfoot weren't you just saying something about inheritances?"

Sirius grinned back, "Too right my furry friend. I almost forgot. Kreacher," Sirius yelled sternly.

The grumpy old house elf of the Black family appeared. He gave a lazy bow while rolling his eyes, "Disgraceful Master Black." Sirius narrowed his eyes at the elf while Harry and his friends tried to repress giggles. Remus looked amused at the whole situation and shot the teens a wink.

"Batty old elf," Sirius shot back. Kreacher opened his mouth but Harry cleared his throat and nodded to the two Malfoys. Sirius and Kreacher looked back and forth between Harry and the Malfoys. They both stopped arguing and just as Lady Malfoy seemed ready to greet Kreacher Sirius spoke, "The inheritance papers," Sirius snarked only to be stopped by Harry's nudge. "Please." Sirius added petulantly.

Kreacher seemed to take pleasure in Sirius's misery and bowed to Harry before snapping his fingers and practically shoving papers at Sirius before disappearing.

"You two need to bond over something other than pranking me," Sirius muttered to Harry. The laughter everyone had been suppressing came out in a fit of giggles. "Wankers," Sirius said.

He was brought back to the situation at hand when Lady Malfoy curtly cut in, "We are waiting." Both she and Draco had identical sneers on their faces and Narcissa had started to tap her heeled boot in annoyance.

"Oh still here?" Sirius grinned, "Ah that's right inheritance." He handed over two letters with the names Draconis Lucius Malfoy on one and the other Narcissa Ursa Malfoy nee Black. As soon as Narcissa and Draco took the letters a flash red came over the parchment. Draco yelped at the shock the red burst gave off while Narcissa paled to the point where she looked more pale than the bloody Barron. She torn open the envelope and the teens could see that the address no longer said Black.

"You bastard!" Narcissa shrieked in anger. Draco rushed to collect his note and nearly tore it in half when he ripped it open.

"You can't do this! My father,"

He was interrupted by the five Reavers droning, "Will hear about this!"

"You filthy blood traitors," Draco shouted pulling his wand. All five whipped their wands out at him but Remus and Sirius both stepped in front of them. Narcissa finally snapped out of her stupor and placed a hand on Draco's wrist rather tightly. She nodded to the gathering crowd, one that held multiple reporters. Draco glared but lowered his wand.

"Come Draco," She pushed him a long and then glared at Sirius. "This is not over." She stalked off. Izzy discreetly sent a tripping jinx at the regal woman. Narcissa's feet tangled and the woman was sent into a display of secondhand robes. The letter Sirius had given her went fluttering along. Sirius chuckled and high fived Izzy discreetly. Remus and Sirius led the group of teens out of the Alley without knowing the letter had made it into a spritely reporter's hands. The next day the headline of the Daily Prophet read Lady Malfoy and scion Malfoy disinherited from the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

* * *

"Have fun and stay out of trouble," Cyril said while his wife hugged and kissed Harry, Wayne, and Susan goodbye. The boys looked innocently at Cyril while Susan rolled her eyes. Cyril sighed and looked to Susan, "Make sure they don't get arrested." The boys looked mock offended while Susan giggled. Cyril and Dawn had decided to stay home and skip seeing the World Cup final live. Cyril was not a fan of crowds and Dawn did not feel like braving the horror of wizards trying to camp while to pretending to be muggles.

Cyril pulled Aurora into a hug, "Have fun sweetheart. Try to make Fudge squirm." Aurora laughed and gave her mother hug before turning to the three teens.

"Alright boys and girl hold on," Aurora grinned at the teens and holding out an old leather glove. They all frowned but grabbed a hold as it flashed blue. Harry felt the jerking around his naval as the portkey sent them om their way in what felt like a twister.

"Shite!" Wayne groaned as he rubbed his ankle. They had slammed into the ground with force. Aurora landed a bit wobbly but managed to keep herself and Susan standing. Harry landed hard but rolled out of it.

"Let me see," Aurora said while she snickered seeing Harry shake his head to clear it. He looked like a confused puppy.

Wayne shook his head, "It's nothin' just rolled it." He took her hand and pulled himself up. She cocked an eyebrow at him. Wayne did a spiffy bow, "On my honor Madam," and bowed.

"Right let's go find the mangy mutt," Aurora said once the younger three were all on their feet. They smirked at her description for Sirius. They made it over to the entrance where a middle age man was taking tickets. "Well you at least look normal," he said taking their tickets. All four of them were dressed in jeans with Irish team t-shirts or sweaters on. "Strange day," he nodded as a wizard in bathrobe was trying to pay in galleons.

Susan's eyes widened as they realized the man was a muggle, "Er, it's tradition for some of the supporters to dress ridiculously beforehand, makes the mood lighter." Her words caused the nearby obliviater to step back from where he was advancing on the muggle.

The man just shook his head, "bit of a queer thing to do. Anyway, you're at plot 56 and 57, almost near that weird stadium." He pointed his towards the massive structure.

"Thank you, sir," Aurora said and led the teens along. "What in the hell is wrong with them using a muggle for tickets. Bloody idiots are probably going to cause permanent damage with all their obliviating."

"You know this place really screws with people sometimes," Harry said referring to the wizarding world at large. "That tent has friggin' chimney."

"Yes, well, wizards always like to show off when they get together," Aurora sighed as they started the long trek to find their plot. The crowd seemed to never end as they passed more and more wizards. "I don't think so," Aurora snapped off a spell when she saw Wayne and Harry trying to slip off to a sea of tents that were decked out in red, green, and black flags that had a haze surrounding them.

"Oi!" They both yelped rubbing there their arms where a pinching hex hit. They turned back to Aurora who merely raised an aristocratic eyebrow at them. They both sheepishly looked to the ground and Susan giggled. Aurora pointed at them to resume walking and they trudged on only to regain their spirits when they passed a Dutch section where three young wizards were racing their brooms giving off orange smoke trails. Aurora shook her head at them while a wall shot up in front of the races who abruptly stopped only to be grounded by four aurors working security detail. A large boo went up from the crowd as the boys were given tickets.

Susan and the boys laughed as Tonks flipped the crowd off and then waved to the group of four. "Wotcher guys!" Tonks said bouncing over to give them a quick hello. "Ready for an Irish win?" She asked pulling Susan in for hug and then Aurora, she gave the boys both a fist bump.

"Hell yeah!" Wayne shouted and did a little jig much to the laughter of the others.

"Tonks let's go!" A more senior auror shouted over to her. Tonks grinned and waved again before taking off with her fellow auror in the direction of fireworks.

"So much for statute of secrecy," Aurora muttered. The three teens chuckled as they moved on. They started to get closer to what seemed like the more familiar territory. They passed the Irish section where they saw Seamus Finnegan and Ronald Weasley hanging out. Seamus was decked head to toe in green, white, and orange while Ronald had on an oversized Leprechaun top hat. Further on they came upon the Bulgarian camp where nearly every tent seemed to be paying homage to Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker.

Wayne whistled low, "They really like Krum."

Susan nodded as they passed a tent that showed a moving image of Krum catching a snitch, "Not to show my disinterest but why?" Susan asked. Wayne just stared stupidly at her. She rolled her eyes, "I know he's their seeker, but this is crazy?"

Harry chuckled, "He's the youngest seeker to ever play in a Cup final and the only reason they've won must of their matches." As he finished they moved into what was decidedly the English area, the smell of fish and chips prominent along with English flags and more Ireland supporters.

"Over there," Aurora said pointing to an unremarkable group of tents compared to most others. The only odd feature being how large they were. The three tents were gathered around a roaring fire pit. Sitting around the pit was the complete MacDougal clan. The MacDougal clan all gave simultaneous chorus of hellos as Izzy came up to hug Susan and the boys. The booming Scottish voices startling some of those around their campsite. At the chorus of voices Neville, Sirius, and Remus came strolling out of the tent on the far right. It was a plain nondescript canvas tent while the two next to it were decked in the Scottish flag but other than that they seemed perfectly normal.

"Pups!" Sirius shouted upon seeing Harry and the others it was followed by, "and pup-etes. Ow! Damn woman what was that for!" Sirius shouted rubbing his shoulder and glaring at Aurora.

"Refer to me or any woman as any kind of dog again and I'll do far worse," Aurora said with a menacing look.

Sirius paled, "I meant fine ladies."

"Better," Aurora deadpanned as Remus and Neville snickered behind him. Harry grinned as he jogged over and was pulled into a bear hug by Sirius and Remus. Wayne and Neville greeted each other with a high five.

"Well now that you're all here how about we wander around the merchandise?" Remus asked the teens. He had Sirius had volunteered to take them around before the match would start. The other adults seemed to think Remus would keep them all out of trouble and nodded.

"Just put your stuff away first," Aurora said and motioned to the Black tent that Sirius, Remus, and Neville came out of. The three teens ducked into the tent with Harry and Wayne stopping short.

"Shite," Wayne mumbled "this is nicer than my house." Harry shared a look with him then moved around the full sized living quarters that were spelled into a tent. There was a kitchen where currently Kreacher was walking around mumbling and drinking what looked like a cup of tea.

"Master Harry," Kreacher straightend up and walked from the kitchen into the greatroom that was furnished with fine ebony wood furniture and had a large wizarding radio on a hearth above an unlit fireplace.

"Kreacher," Harry grinned, "How'd he take being a fish?" Harry and Wayne with the help of Isobel managed to brew a potion that turned Sirius into a fish for two days. Nobody seemed inclined to change Sirius back so he stayed in a small fishbowl for the past couple of days.

Kreacher chuckled it seemed that the more Sirius recovered and with bringing the Tonks family back into the Black family Kreacher was recovering some of his own magic growing stronger and saner. Well at sane at least to Harry and the other Reavers, even Wayne. "Blissful quietness." The teens chuckled. "Mistress Bones is with Mistress Sinistra through there," He pointed to a door painted silver off to the left. Then gestured to another door that was painted in red, "Masters Harry and Wayne are through that door. Susan went to check out the room she was sharing with Aurora while Harry and Wayne disappeared into the other. The room was set up with three large four post beds one with a green bedspread had been claimed by Neville. Harry tossed his pack on the bed with the blue bedspread and Wayne tossed his onto the remaining bed which was silver. The room had a large window cut out spelled to show the outside of the tent but not the inside. Off to another side was a door that held a full bathroom.

Harry checked it out, "I love magic," he murmured.

Wayne chuckled, "Init bloody awesome. Wonder if Sirius' would let me borrow it?"

A knock sounded on the open door and they turned and saw Susan grinning at them, "Izzy's starting to bounce in place." The two boys laughed and joined Susan stepping back out the tent. Neville was standing with a hand on Isobel's shoulder somewhat holding her in place much to amusement of everyone else around the camp.

"Remus keep them away from the Caribbean camp," Aurora called as they left. Remus grinned and nodded. The group of five teens and two adults started to make their way through the crowds.

"Where to first?" Remus asked the troop.

"Have you guys seen the Weasely's? We told the twins we stop by?" Harry spoke.

"I think I saw a troop of Weasely red-heads over that way," Sirius said and cocked his thumb to the side. They moved through the tents and smaller camp sites for a good ten minutes before they heard a loud shout of "Fred and George!" Sirius snickered, "found them." The Weasley twins had come by with the others at Grimmuald place, under the guise of helping out Sirius, but really learning from the last two true Mauraders and planning with the other Reavers. They found that despite being younger than the Weasley Patriarch and Matriarch, both Remus and Sirius fought with them during the war. Arthur Weasley had been one of the first to stop by and visit Sirius on a social call. They had even had a large dinner gathering with Sirius, the Reavers, Aurora, Remus, and the rest of the Weasley's, whom were at Hogwarts.

Molly Weasley everyone agreed could cook like nobody's business and had even managed to work with Kreacher. During one supper the Reavers found out that Molly Weasley was a member of the Prewett family. The Prewett family were a solidly light family of the 'sacred-twenty eight'. The very old and very pure-blooded families of the Wizarding world. Molly and her aunt were the only two left. Molly's older twin brothers Fabian and Gideon were killed in the war. Harry, Susan, and Neville had sat down and spoken to Molly about her brothers and she in turn told them stories of their parents that the two Prewett males had related to her. Molly had even babysat the three along with her brood occasionally during the war. After that dinner Molly and Arthur had adopted the three orphaned wizards into their family offering them their support if the three teens ever needed it.

They came to a campsite where a modest tent was set up and a roaring fire was still sparking various colors and a bit widely. Arthur was shaking his head at the twins while Percy looked murderous though it was damped by the fact that he was missing one eyebrow and covered in soot. The newcomers had to hide their laughter as Percy ranted about having to meet Dumbledore.

"Well are you" Fred said followed by George, "a wizard or not?" Percy glared at them and waved his wand cleaning himself up but that did nothing to regrow his eyebrow. He jammed a hat on his had covering it and stalked off. Once he was gone the whole camp site broke into chuckles. Arthur had a long suffering look on his face.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked the twins but was answered by two more deeper voices and a more feminine one.

"Yes!" The voice's synced together. The Reavers looked and saw Ginny standing between two older Weasley boys. One was tall and lithe handsome young man with his long flame red hair pulled back into a low ponytail with a leather band that had the Weasley family crest on it. Dangling from one ear was a what looked like a dragon fang earring. The other elder Weasley had slightly shorter but jagged cut red hair. He was stocky like the twins and had on a muscle shirt that displayed impressive arms, he was covered in freckles and the occasional burn scars.

"Come on Dad he was being a prat," The eldest, whom from the twins' descriptions, was Bill spoke.

Arthur just shook his head. He turned and saw the others and smiled waving them over, "Remus, Sirius come meet my oldest sons. Hello boys and girls," He gave them all a handshake. "Bill, Charlie meet Lord Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." They all exchanged handshakes and then Arthur gestured to the teens. "Then we have Susan, Isobel, Wayne, Neville, and Harry," Arthur reeled of the names with the ease of a practiced father of many. "Friends of your brothers," the twins preened as Bill and Charlie now looked slightly worried at the mention of them, it only increased when the Reavers smirked.

"Right well at least we live in a separate country," Bill said exchanging handshakes and giving first Isobel and then Susan's offered hands a kiss. Both girls blushed, Harry unknowingly narrowed his eyes at Bill causing Sirius, Remus, and Arthur to share grins.

"Aye, George and Fred told us about Snape's prank. Well done!" Charlie said grinning. "Bloody bat should be fed to dragons." He murmured.

"We can't feed him to any of your dragons, they get indigestion," Bill quipped.

"True though that damn Horntail could do with a bit of discomfort." Charlie said rubbing a recent burn on his arm.

"Damn," Wayne whistled lowly at the burn. It looked recent and still painful.

Charlie grinned at the boy's disgusted yet impressed look, "Aye it's breeding season. Never thought being at World Cup could get even better. But being away from a hormonal pregnant Hungarian Horntail who's about to clutch is a plus."

"How many dragons on the reserve are being bred?" Remus asked.

"Five this time. Plus the Hungarian Horntail, we have a Chinese Firebolt, Swedish Short-Snout, Common Welsh Green, and a Peruvian Vipertooth."

"That's some dangerous breeds." Remus replied with wide eyes.

"Don't I bloody know it. Idiot Ministry," Charlie was cutoff by his father elbowing him in the stomach. Charlie rubbed the back of his head, "right never mind," he said noticing the look from his father. The twins looked sharply at the three elder Weasleys.

Bill chuckled and smiled winningly, "Right we told some of the old chums we meet with them so bye," he steered Charlie away from the campsite and the twins.

The twins turned to their younger friends, "They won't tell us something," Fred said.

George added, "But so far we've gotten Charlie to sleep outside," he grinned. The Reavers chuckled but it faded as Mr. Weasley fixed all the pranksters with a look.

"Which is exactly why you're not allowed to leave the campsite." Arthur stated. The twins grumbled and Ginny looked put out also. The Reavers had come to know that Ginny Weasley had just as big of a mischievous streak as her brothers and apparently was the only member of the family Bill and Charlie would not prank back. Ginny had snickered when Ron complained loudly at family dinner saying it was her perk for having to live with all the boys. Isobel crowed with her over that.

"You all can't leave the site?" Wayne asked.

"Nope we're grounded," Ginny huffed sitting next to the fire. Arthur didn't look to be the least bi slightly sorry and shared a smile with Remus and Sirius.

"You guys want us to bring you anything or get you anything?" Neville asked. "We were headed to the concessions?" The twins and Ginny looked at their dad with pleading eyes.

"Fine, one thing only!" Arthur said and the three whooped and took off into the tent. They came back with three different Gringotts bags.

"Can you get me one of those commemorative programs for the Irish?" Ginny said bouncing over to Isobel taking out some coins. Izzy nodded and pocketed the coin.

The twins were pooling their coins and seemed to be having one of their more silent conversations before they separated out a pile of coins. "Get us one of those Quigley and Connolly figurines. You know the ones that show them doing their moves." Fred and George spoke together.

"Sure mates, we'll be back in a bit." Wayne said taking the money carefully. They all said their goodbyes and the three remaining Weasley kids started to help their dad with the campsite.

"If you spot the Chasers tell 'em we said hi," Fred called out.

The fourth years and their guardians for the day left the Weasley's with a promise to drop their stuff off on the way back to their own campsite. They trekked through the rest of the English camp and made their way closer to the massive stadium. It loomed in the background of the stands. It was massive and easily dwarfed the largest buildings Harry had seen in London growing up. It was still quite a ways from the merchandise stands but a golden light seemed to emit from the stadium even during the day making it seem like a beacon.

"Wow," Isobel whispered in a bit of awe. "That's got to be the biggest pitch ever."

"They've been building it for a year now," Remus mentioned to the teens. "All the games are played in here during the tourney, so it needs to be able to hold a massive number of wizards and witches." He added. Wayne and Harry looked nodded at him thinking on how much larger it was then some of the sporting arenas in the muggle world.

As they crossed into the merchandise area the noise increased almost five-fold. There were stands everywhere selling everything from pumpkin juice to autographed racing brooms. The sellers were plying their wares in various languages as nearly every team was represented by at least one booth. Of course the majority of booths were decked out in the Irish gear followed by the Bulgarian booths.

"Programs! Get yer' programs!" A man dressed in robes bearing the Irish flag was shouting and had sparks of fireworks going off around him. He was competing with a Bulgarian seller who was decked out in red and black and had a flag featuring Viktor Krum suspended behind him.

Izzy bounced over to the Irish seller with Susan following at a more sedate pace. "Three programs," Izzy said handing over the coins as the Irish seller sent up another firecracker this one took the appearance of a leprechaun that danced a jig and stuck it's tongue out at the Bulgarian seller. Much to the amusement of the Irish fans.

"Does she ever stop bouncing," Wayne muttered to Harry and Neville.

The boys chuckled, "Nope and now she's hit the Honeydukes stand," Neville groaned.

"Right I'll go limit that," Remus said and jogged over to the two girls while the boys went in search of something to buy. The first thing they did was to pick up the figurines for Fred and George and handed them off to Sirius to hold on to.

"China look at that," Wayne said as they stepped into a tent selling in game equipment. "That's Moran's broom from the league champion win against Bellycastle four years ago. She broke the record for single game goals." The Nimbus 2000 that was on display featuring her signature had a picture of her hoisting the league trophy.

"Damn she's hot, even with Quidditch robes on," Harry admired the poster.

"Yeah," Wayne and Neville agreed.

"Pigs," They heard and turned to see Isobel and Susan standing next to them. Both girls looked annoyed at the boys. Wayne just grinned at them.

"Hey foam fingers," Harry said pointing out a vendor nearby and took off hoping to get away from Susan's annoyed look. Neville decided that was in his best interest too as Wayne set off to antagonize Izzy. Susan made a retreat as well. Harry and Neville both got foam fingers for the Irish while Harry bought himself and Susan an overlarge felt top hat in Ireland colors with leprechauns dancing on them. Neville bought himself a flashing shamrock necklace.

"Oi! Love birds get over here," Harry yelled out to Wayne and Isobel who abruptly stopped and moved five feet apart from each other.

"Arsebiscuit," Wayne chirped as the two came over. Isobel made similar purchases before the five went past some golden omnioculars. They were advertised as the latest model.

"You can replay action ... slow everything down ... and they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. Bargain - ten Galleons each." The vendor said as the teens stopped in front of them. They all looked interested but did not want to seem to spring for them especially Wayne.

"Nah I'm good," Wayne said a bit dejectedly.

Izzy pouted, "I spent my allowance already." The other four teens looked a bit worried at that.

"We noticed," Harry snarked.

"You three have any?" Sirius asked the other three. They shook their heads in the negative. "Well in that case we'll take five," Sirius said watching the expressions on the teens faces change to smiles. The vendor handed them over to the teens as Sirius paid. "Why don't we get back to the tent."

**A/N:**

**So there you have it the opening chapter of 4th year. I don't own anything and this has not been beta'ed. Hope you enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything including Harry Potter, unfortunately. Not Beta'ed**

"Right, this is where we leave you," Gregor MacDougal's voice boomed as they came to a break in the stands. The large group made the small hike to the stadium through the lantern lit path. The MacDougal's were splitting off at the box section about twenty rows down from the top box where the others would be watching the game. "Enjoy! And Iz watch the sugar!" He called as Sirius started the group up further.

"You think they make some lifts for these," Neville puffed out a breath.

"What's the matter Longbottom can't upstairs, these ones don't even move," the sneering tone had them all turning with looks of annoyance. Standing a few rows up was Draco Malfoy along with his mother and father. Narcissa glared at Sirius and acted as if she smelt something funny. Lucius was sneering but doing a far better job at hiding most of his intentions.

"Malfoy," Wayne said contemptuously, "You really are shite at insults. Me muggle grandma could out curse you. Bloody poofter." Wayne added and the five teens snickered while Sirius, Remus, and Aurora kept their eyes on the Malfoy parents.

Malfoy started forward but his father placed his snakehead walking cane in front of the boy he shot Draco a venomous look. Draco looked down. "Black you really do keep fascinatingly low company. How your parents never managed to beat that out of you I'll never know." Lucius sneered.

Sirius gave a bark of rough laughter, "Some of us have spines. Comes with resisting the Imperious curse too." He said with a small grin, "Is that right Mooney? Aurora?" The other two adults nodded agreeing with him, enjoying the withering look Malfoy shot them.

Harry couldn't help it and added, "Oh yeah that's right. Grandfather was just saying half of Fudge's problems were being surrounded by weak willed idiots. You're one of the idiots." The other teens snickered as Lucius quickly started turning red and went to grab the handle of his cane. Sirius, Remus, and Aurora already had their wands in their hands.

"Wotcher cousin," came the cheerful voice of Tonks. She was in jeans and Irish gear but still had her auror's badge attached to her sleeve. She flashed her arm badge towards Lucius. "And you must be Nuncle Lucy," Tonks said with a wicked grin. "I don't think we've met I'm your niece Auror Tonks." She stressed her titled and the Malfoy's stepped back.

"I do not have any nieces," Narcissa sneered.

"Now Cissy I think the correct phrase would be I have no nephews considering, we are the ones with the Black name now." The older woman who Harry recognized as Andromeda Tonks stood behind Tonks said with a grin. Next to her was an older gentleman tall with blond hair trimmed short. He was on the portly side but his grin seemed to light up the stands. He seemed to be enjoying his daughter's and wife's reunion with their family.

Narcissa Malfoy turned in a huff and walked into the private booth they were standing in front of. Andromeda seemed to be fighting a smirk. Lucius glared, "Enjoy the festivities while you can," he said in silky yet sneering tone.

"Dromeda!" Sirius said when they were gone. He turned and pulled her into a hug.

"We spied the trio and thought we should come down. Given Dora's supposed to keep her badge on her." The regal looking brunette said as she pulled back from the hug.

"Thanks for the invite, Sirius," Ted came over and shook his hand. "Why don't we move before these people get any more annoyed. The others looked and saw they had caused a bit of a traffic jam.

"Right," Aurora said and continued leading the group on up to the top box which was roped off with a gaudy red velvet. Two aurors were standing guard and checked their tickets before letting in the crew.

"Ah and here are my guests," Cornelius Fudge said with a grandiose gesture. "Lord Black a most talented wizard who we're very glad to be hosting. And of course, his godson Harry Potter." Fudge came over trying to wrap his arms around the two. As he went to introduce them to a fellow wizarding group dressed in fine robes that looked to be for more colder climate.

They both ducked Fudge's arms but did move to shake the hands with, "Minister Oblansk, Bulgaria." The man said with a thick accent.

He did not seem inclined to say anything else, "Right well we're taking are seats. Fudge don't touch me." Sirius said and motioned all them forward. Neville, Harry, Wayne. Isobel, Susan and Tonks took seats in the front row of the box. While Sirius, Aurora, Remus, and the Tonks took seats behind them. Harry looked back and saw Fudge still floundering at Sirius blowing past him. He recovered and went back to speaking to the Bulgarian Minister of Magic. Harry had to smirk, the man did not seem to be anywhere near fluent in English leaving Fudge to look even more idiotic. Andromeda caught his smirk and laughed quietly sending him a wink.

"Are you all excited for the new year?" Andromeda asked as the teens turned to talk to the adults before the match began.

"Sort of," Susan answered with a dubious look.

"They may have already found out about a certain event being held," Aurora added.

"Really?" Andromeda asked surprised thinking Aurora might have told them despite being forbidden too by the school. Sirius had mentioned to her that Aurora proved herself a daughter of a bartender with the tirade of curses she let loose upon finding out about the Triwizard Tournament. As she spoke a large man in black and yellow striped Quidditch robes walked in with a flourish.

"Ready for the best match in England!" The man said in a boisterous voice. "No hard feelings when you lose!" He jovially spoke while vigorously shaking the hand of the Bulgarian Minister. "Care for a bet, Cornelius?" He then said turning to Fudge and clapping him on the shoulders causing Fudge to fall forward somewhat.

"Erm I don't think that's quite appropriate Ludo." Fudge mumbled.

Isobel grinned, "My brother works for him," she told Andromeda.

"That would explain that then," Andromeda said causing her husband to chuckle.

"He never changes, does he?" Ted said with a grin,

"You know Bagman?" Wayne asked with wide eyes. "He's one of the best beaters to play for Wimbourne!"

Ted chuckled, "I worked as a team healer for Wimbourne for a while." Wayne and Isobel both got wide eyes looking at Ted with awe. "Ludo," Ted called out, "Come here for a second!"

"Healer Tonks!" Ludo came over and pulled Ted into a bear hug. "Head still feels great after that last bludger thanks to you."

"Truthfully I'm not sure that was me or your hard head! You have some fans that want to meet you." He gestured to the teens. "This is Wayne Hopkins and Isobel MacDougal both a Quidditch fanatics!"

"MacDougal your brother's Ox," Ludo grinned as Isobel nodded. "Good lad him!" He pulled out a quill, "Want me to sign anything for ya?" Isobel grabbed her program and practically shoved it at him. Wayne had him sign his Omniculars.

"And this is Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, and Harry Potter," Ted finished the introductions.

Ludo's eyes widen as he glanced at Harry. Harry's green eyes and scars making him a focus. "Merlin's beard it's wonderful to meet you Mr. Potter," He clapped him on the back as he had Fudge. Harry stiffened and Aurora glared at Ludo.

"Harry and Wayne are beaters for Hufflepuff," Ted added.

Ludo grinned even wider than he already was, reminding Harry of the Joker from Batman. "My old house! I'll have to come to match and make sure you're doing it proud! Maybe I'll bring a few coaches to the match, eh boys?" Both Wayne and Harry looked surprised but then smiles stretched over their faces and they nodded vigorously.

"Blimey that be bloody awesome," Wayne.

Ludo looked like he was about to say something else but was interrupted by Fudge, "Ludo we need to start." He looked a bit put out with how well Ludo was getting on with 'his' guests.

"Right duty calls," Ludo said and moved to the front of the box. He placed his wand to his throat and his voice came out as booming as a thunderclap. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the final match of the 1994 Quidditch World Cup!" A huge roar sounded throughout the stadium. "Now let's hear some noise for the IRISH!" As he said that green, orange, and white fireworks in the shape of Leprechaun flared to life.

"Cor' those are real leprechauns!" Wayne called out as he looked through his omnioculars. The others quickly investigated using theirs as the leprechaun broke up and the tiny leprechauns flooded the stadium. More than a few allotted over to the Minister's box and started showering it with gold coins. Then a boom was heard as the Irish team flew out and over the stadium in an arrowhead formation with green smoke trailing their brooms. The crowd if possible, grew even louder.

"And welcome the BULGARIANS!" Ludo announced drawing out the country name. At this down on the pitch flashes of fire went off drawing attention to the pitch where a contingent of beautiful women with golden white hair strut out onto the pitch in a seductive dance. Their skin practically glowed ethereally. They were dressed in red and black dresses that hugged their curves. As they dance the stadium grew quite before a buzz like din rose higher and higher.

In the Minister's box Harry, Neville, and Wayne eyes were fixed on the women down below. Wayne looked to be drooling while Neville was frozen in place. Harry started to lean forward and sway in place in time with the women. Ludo was in a similar state to Wayne while Sirius and even Ted looked on dreamily. Remus looked amused at it all and shared a glance with the women of the group. Isobel and Susan looked confused and annoyed with the boys.

The bang of a deep drum rang out snapping the crowd out of it's trance as the women stopped dancing the Bulgarian team flew in with drums playing their national anthem. The last Bulgarian to fly in was the youngest player on the pitch. He flew around the stadium doing a series of tricks and acrobatics as the crowd roared, "KRUM! KRUM! KRUM!" He flew to a stop in front of the Minister's Box with his hand raised into the air and punching the sky. The teen was tall and lanky with a hooked nose that looked like a hawk with dark hair and eyes. He flew off to join his team.

Harry turned to the adults behind, "What was that? I feel like I just woke up." He still had a bit of stupefied look on his.

"Yes, who are they," Susan said a bit sullenly.

"Those my dear are Veela," Sirius said with a lascivious grin. He stood looking to get a better look at the Veela.

Aurora rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of the head, "Down dog." She snapped out. Sirius pouted and sat. "Veela are semi-human women that have the power to enchant men."

The boys grinned, "Yeah they do," Wayne said waggling his eyebrows.

"They can also turn into harpy like birds that throw fire," Aurora added. Wayne's expression faded into horror.

"Shite," Harry whispered with Wayne and Neville nodding along. The girls smirked at that.

"Remus why didn't you turn into a drooling idiot," Izzy asked shooting a look at the boys. Wayne stuck his tongue out at her.

Remus chuckled and tapped his forehead, "One of the only benefits of the wolf. It is hard for magics that effect the mind to invade it's more animal side."

"Now our referee, Hassan Mostafa!" Ludo's voice took over they looked back seeing the players had been introduced. The players mounted their brooms and Mostafa released the snitch, "The snitch is out! And the Quaffle's up!" Bagman's voice started the call of the match. The Irish quickly pulled out head with the Quaffle. "Moran take's it down the pitch, passes to Troy and back to Moran back to Troy. Score 10 to 0! The Irish take the first strike!"

Harry was practically glued to his omnioculars. The match was faster than any he had ever seen including the few professional matches he went to. Even Bagman was having trouble at times keeping up with the Irish chasers resorting to simply calling out their names. Harry's omnioculars slowed the match and across his sight flashed Hawkshead formation as the Irish went down on another scoring run.

"Krum seen the snitch!" Ludo's voice rang out and Harry tore his gaze away from the chasers to watch as Krum took off on a straight dive with the Irish seeker behind him. Harry looked closer but could not see the snitch.

"It's feint," Harry called just as Krum pulled up leaving Lynch no time. Lynch slammed on to the pitch with a crunch.

"Owe," Susan said in sympathy with a grimace on her face.

"That was bloody fantastic!" Izzy shouted at the same time. Susan and Neville shared a look as the other two boys agreed with her.

"That was a beautiful Wronski Feint! Perfect! Lynch never even guessed!" Bagman's voice rang out as mediwizards rushed on to the pitch. After a few minutes Lynch got up wobbly and mounted his broom flying off with blood still soaking his uniform.

"Oh! And that's a foul on the Bulgarian Keeper," Bagman announced. Harry looked back to the hoops and the Irish chaser Mullet with a black eye and raving at the Bulgarian keep. "A penalty has been award by Mostafa!" This caused an uproar with the Veela who started to come out on to the field. The ref was immediately drawn to them and kept hold of the Quaffle not letting Mullet take the penalty. The leprechauns took offense and swarmed the Veela angrily. The veela shifted into their more bird like form and started throwing fireballs. Harry's eyes widen behind his omnioculars at the visage on the Veela's faces. Officials rushed out to get between the mascots and force them aside. Mostafa landed and started yelling at the Veela which caused one to fling a fireball at him. He ducked it but sent the Veela from the field for it. The Bulgarian supports yelled in uproar. Mostafa flew up and gave Mullet the quaffle to shoot his penalty and followed it by awarding another penalty to the Irish.

Play resumed with the Bulgarian's taking the quaffle down the pitch. They were able to manage a strike against the Irish bringing the score to 160 to 10. In the process Krum was hit with a bludger to the face. "OHH Krum's hit!" Bagman's voice rang out. Harry zoomed in on Krum whose nose was gushing blood. The young seeker shook his head to clear it and wiped the blood from his eyes before they narrowed and accelerated on his broom.

"He's seen it," Harry yelled which for him was a bit more than a whisper. All his friends heard him though and as one all their heads swiveled towards Krum making the adults behind them snicker. Krum dived down and zagged to the left leaving Lynch in the dust. He reached his hand out and snagged the snitch

"Krum's caught the snitch! He saves Bulgaria from a complete failure! The IRISH WIN! The IRISH WIN!" Bagman shouted and those in the Minister's box hid a wince at the look the Bulgarian Minister was giving the large man dressed like a bee.

"Ehm, Ludo!" Fudge reprimanded him and Ludo did not seem the least bit phased. A flurry of activity burst out in the box. The World Cup of Quidditch trophy was brought in and the box expanded a bit. Photographers flooded in.

"And your runner ups, the Bulgarians!" The Bulgarian players streamed into the booth looking resolute. They stopped to shake hands with first their Minister and then Minister Fudge and Ludo Bagman.

"There he is," Isobel hissed excitedly. Krum walked in with blood still all over his face and robes. It looked like someone had set it, but Krum had not waited around for them to do anything about the blood. Krum up close looked like a bird of prey with his hooked nose and lanky build with long arms. He walked somewhat hunched over and looked as if he would rather be on his broom again.

"And your winners, THE IRISH NATIONAL TEAM!" Ludo's voice rang across the stadium followed by chants of Ireland. The Irish players burst into the box. Led by the chasers for the Irish and then Lynch the captain and seeker was brought it supported by his beaters and followed by the Irish keeper. Lynch was smiling stupidly as he took the cup when it was offered to him by Ludo who refused to give it up to Fudge. He nearly fell over giving it a kiss before passing it on to his teammates.

As the team was given the trophy the noise reached unbearably loud levels as reporters called out questions at rapid fire. Aurora got the attention of the teens and nodded to the exit. The large group vacated the box without being missed which was fine by both Harry and Sirius. The group made their way out of the stands and to their camp sight. The teens chattered on and on about the game with input from Sirius, Ted, and Tonks at times. Izzy was a spastic mess and dragged Wayne along for the ride. Wayne was crowing about the Irish beaters. Harry and Tonks struck up a conversation about Krum and pulled Susan and Neville into a debate on why he chose to catch the snitch when he did. The walk back had them jostled and smushed between the crowd, but they made it back rather intact.

"Andy, Ted are you sure you don't want to stay there's plenty of room?" Sirius asked once they got back to their tents.

"No but thank you," Andromeda said with a shake of her head. "I need to prep some documents still and Ted volunteered to work an early shift at the hospital tomorrow.

"I figured I give some of the younger ones a break," Ted said with a laugh, "Hungover healers aren't the best." The adults chuckled.

"And I have to get back to the Auror tent," Tonks said. "I'll walk to the entrance with you." The three Tonks family members waved goodbye as the others started a fire in the pit in the middle of their camp sight.

"Alright who wants smores? Aurora asked as Kreacher walked out of the tent and handed her with a bag of marshmallows, gram crackers, and Honeydukes chocolate.

"Smores?" Susan asked. It was echoed by most of those around the campfire. Aurora shared a look with Wayne.

Aurora tossed the bag to Wayne, "Show these poor deprived wizards." Wayne caught it laughing.

* * *

Harry woke with a start his knife in his hand, he felt someone watching him. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes to see Kreacher staring at him. "Kreacher?" Harry asked immediately noticing Kreacher seemed ill at ease.

"Master Harry I cannot blink," Kreacher said just as the sound of an explosion seemed to go off. Harry was up out of bed and slipped into his shoes strapping his wand on his arm.

"Wake the others, quick," Harry murmured as he went to Wayne and Neville's beds. He could start to hear screaming coming from outside the tent walls. Neville was stirring but Wayne was still out. "Nev!" Harry spoke as loud as he could.

Neville pushed himself up and saw Harry alert and moving to Wayne. Harry's wand was out. Neville quickly sat up, "Wayne get up!" Neville shouted as Harry tried to wake him.

"Huh?" Wayne nearly fell out of bed.

"Neville shoes not slippers," Harry said moving to shove shoes in Wayne's face. Wayne blearily took them and slipped them on not bothering to ask simply trusting Harry. The boys were out the door to their room and into the living quarters.

"What's going on?" Aurora shouted as Sirius came flying into the tent looking grim.

"Death Eaters!" Sirius hissed, "We need to get them out of here," he shot a look at the teens. "Kreacher," Sirius went to say but was cut off by Harry.

"They have wards up Kreacher said he couldn't blink," Harry said urgently. The others looked at him funny but more screaming was heard.

"You're sure?" Aurora asked him. He nodded. Aurora, Sirius, and Remus shared looks before Aurora nodded. The tent opened before anything else could be said. Everyone turned with their wands out.

"Hold!" Gregor called in his booming voice. They lowered their wands as the members of the MacDougal clan barreled in. "There's wards up!" Gregor said.

"Aye," Sirius said before turning to the teens that were with his party, "You all are going straight out of here and running for woods." They looked ready to argue but Sirius cut them off surprisingly serious for once, "No arguing! Get to the woods and out of the wards and have Kreacher, Ox and Iona will apparate you out. Go!" He held the tent open for the teens to move through.

Harry turned to Kreacher and bent down turning, "Climb on Kreacher." Kreacher looked at Harry with surprise but quickly acquiesced. He climbed on for the piggyback ride. Harry stepped out of the tent and into chaos. Flames were roaring in the not so distance, people were rushing here and there screaming in all manner of languages, and above it all was the flashes of spells. Harry glanced in the direction of the most noise. The spells were flinging from a horde of individuals in black robes and masks. The bone white and silver used on some of the masks glinted in the moon light. In the air being levitated, twisting and writhing were people, one of whom he recognized from gate, the muggle.

"Go!" Sirius shouted at them. The teens plus Lennox and Iona took off into the chaos while the other shared a glance before heading off in the opposite direction toward attackers. Harry took off with the others with a final glance back at his mum and Sirius. Wayne, Ox and Neville were able to keep their path mostly clear as they ran through the crowd.

"Ow!" Izzy gave a pained shout and stumbled but her mother grabbed her arm and kept her steady while Kreacher snap his fingers from around Harry's neck and around them people were sent flying back a few feet.

"Nice one," Harry muttered between breaths. He dodged around toppled tents and cookware while dancing around some still lit fires all the while keeping them to the back of the pack. Kreacher doing a fine job of keeping the crowd from engulfing them from behind. Harry dashed into the trees.

Some others had slowed thinking the trees meant safety. "Wards still up," Kreacher said to Harry.

"Further!" Harry shouted as much as he good up to Ox who had started to slow. A fire flared up in the trees to the right of them causing those to have stopped to panic once more.

The oddity of five teens, one wizard and witch, and a house elf finally came to stop about twenty yards into the woods. "Wards down." Kreacher called as they came into a clearing. Harry let Kreacher jump off his back as they all caught their breath.

Iona looked the troop over. "Isobel let me see your face." She called her daughter over. Ox came near with his wand lit giving them some light. "Episky." Iona said flicking her wand at her daughter's cheek where a bruise had started to form.

Izzy flinched but then breathed out an easy, "Thanks mum."

"I think we should all go to the Keep and wait for the others there," Iona said looking over the teens. They nodded. "Ox take Neville. Iz you and Sue are with me. Kreacher can you bring Harry and Wayne?" Iona asked the little elf who was sticking next to Harry.

"Yes mistress," Kreacher said with a bow.

Ox held his arm out to Neville, "Take a breath." He grinned at the slightly greenish tint Neville's face took on as the teen did. A loud crack was heard and the two disappeared from the clearing. Iona followed with the girls while Kreacher took one of Harry and Wayne's hands and popped out of the woods.

Harry, Wayne, and Kreacher appeared in the entry hall of the MacDougal keep next to the others. Iona breathed out a long breath before looking everyone over in their various states of dress, "Why don't we all change, and then we'll wait in the living room. Kreacher would you pop into the kitchen and ask Millie to start some tea." Kreacher bowed his head and popped out of the hall. They filed out of the hall with Ox directing the boys to his and his brothers' rooms to get them clothes to wear as Neville was in boxers and a t-shirt where as Wayne and Harry were only in boxers.

"Harry you might want to brush your hair," Ox said with snicker as Harry pulled on t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. Wayne joined him in laughing as he finished pulling a t-shirt down over his head and walked into Ox's room.

"Ya look like ya stuck your finger in a socket." Wayne quipped.

Neville laughed, "I'm not entirely sure what that means but I'm sure its accurate." Harry flicked him off but did look in Ox's mirror. He grabbed Ox's brush and ran it through his hair making it marginally better. He shrugged as Ox laughed more and ushered them downstairs.

The girls and Iona were sipping tea. Susan and Isobel were curled next to each other on one of the couches. Harry took the other seat on the couch leaving Susan between him and Isobel. Susan moved around so she was leaning against Harry's side and had her legs in Isobel's lap. Wayne, Neville, and Ox took another couch smirking at the Harry. Harry missed it as Kreacher gave him some tea.

"Thanks Kreacher," Harry muttered. Kreacher bowed and disappeared with a pop. That was the only noise in the room for some time as they sipped their tea and waited. Ox started pacing after nearly ten minutes had passed. Iona's eyes traveled from her two children to the other teens in the room and back again. She quirked a smile as she noticed Isobel asleep with her head on Susan's lap and Susan's eyes nearly closing as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

Finally, they heard pop's of apparation cracks from the entrance hall was followed by rushing footsteps. Iona stood and hurried to meet them to let them know they had all made it back to the Keep safely. Gregor breathed a sigh a relief on seeing her. Iona came over to him and touched his cheek where a bruise was starting to form. She looked over the others and saw Aurora and Remus seemed fine though exhausted. Sirius was sporting a split lip and her older boys were in various states of disarray but no other injuries. "Come on their all waiting in the sitting room." Iona led the group to said room.

The teens had all sat up upon hearing the sounds of arrival. Isobel launched herself at her dad and brothers. Harry's eyes went straight to Aurora and roved her form looking for injuries. She shook her head and gave him a reassuring look before rolling her eyes in Sirius's direction. "The old dog apparently thinks I can't fight and ended up with that." She finished with a laugh at Sirius's put out look.

"Well excuse me for trying to be chivalrous," Sirius exclaimed in an exaggerated voice effectively breaking the tension. Small laughs were heard from the group.

"What happened?" It was Isobel that asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Death Eaters," Sirius said with a sneer.

"Those were _his_ followers weren't they," Susan half asked half stated. Harry went stiff next her. Aurora and Remus's eyes watched him closely for any other sign of disturbance. His eyes seemed to almost glow with anger. Remus shot shared a questioning look at Aurora who shook her head minutely. Sirius was drawn to Harry's eyes as well as the glow seemed to get a bit brighter when Gregor answered.

"Yes, they started the riot. They were moving through the English camp sight. When we got to them though there could not have been more than ten or so garbed Death Eaters."

"The rest were sympathizers and drunks," Sirius spat out. "They joined in and turned it into a full blown riot. The Death Eaters were the ones torturing the muggles."

"Sirius! They shouldn't hear this," Iona said sharply.

"They need to know hun," Gregor said putting his arm around her. He glanced at Harry and she followed his gaze and nodded at Sirius.

"The others were the ones starting fires and causing most of the chaos," Sirius said with a shake of his head.

"Why would they join the Death Eaters?" Isobel asked with a disgusted look on her face.

It was Remus that answered, "You – Know – Who only had a limited number of Death Eaters. Most of his army was made up of sympathizers that he did not fully trust or include in the vilest of his plans. He also had the allegiance of a variety of dark creatures. He only marked, masked, and kept in close contact with his Death Eaters."

"You really shouldn't have quit," Aurora groaned as the teens looked transfixed on Remus's lecture. Remus grinned despite the seriousness of his topic.

"Do we need to be worried?" It was Ox that asked.

Remus shook his head, "I do not believe so. Somebody fired the dark mark into the sky," he paused when he heard the sharp intake of breaths, but the teens and the younger MacDougal boys looked confused at that.

"They used to leave the dark mark in the sky when over head of when they killed someone," Aurora cut in a subdued voice. All the older people in the room took a pause as they looked to be stuck in a memory.

Remus shook himself out of it first and continued, "When the dark mark appeared in the sky the first to flee were the death eaters. The others all froze, and officials were able to start rounding them up, but most people escaped in the chaos. We and some others who did not panic helped to put out fires and heal minor injuries."

Silence followed Remus's explanation until Aurora asked Harry something that had been bothering her, "Harry what did you mean when you said Kreacher could not blink?"

"Yes, I was wondering that too," Remus asked.

Harry shrugged, "Blinking is what elves call their version of apparating."

"Wards," Sirius's voice took on a harsh tone. "They tapped into the wards," He noticed confused looks. "The death eaters, they changed the wards to prevent people from quickly leaving. It also explains how they disappeared so easily. They dropped the wards but they were the only ones who knew." Everyone except Remus looked at Sirius with confusion, surprise, and amazement as he explained his thoughts. Sirius caught the looks and barked, "I was a curse breaker before I got chucked into Azkaban!" Remus chuckled. "Real help there Mooney," Sirius groused to the laughs of the teens.

"Shite!" Ox swore viciously.

"Lennox!" Iona shot him a look.

"Ma this means that one of the death eaters works for the ministry. That's the only way they would have access to the ward stones of the stadium."

There was a pause before nearly everyone spoke at once, "Shite."

Aurora shook her head before giving a dark laugh, "Most of them probably worked for the Ministry." Harry's eyes flared again.

"Still, it's worrisome," Gregor spoke, "The only good thing is they fled at the dark mark, they were scared about what it could mean." A clock struck four times from the corner of the sitting room.

Aurora stretched her back out and sighed, "Is it really four in the morning? Come on boys we had better get home and let them know were okay before my parents go spar." She looked to Neville, "Do you want to come with us or floo home?"

Neville snorted, "If I wake Gran up this early, she'll ban me from the greenhouses until I leave for school." Everyone grinned at Madam Longbottom's version of a punishment. She had certainly come a long way in her relationship with her grandson to know what to use to ground him.

"Sue, we saw your aunt before we left." Mr. MacDougal spoke. "She wants you stay with us for the next couple of days while they're sorting all this out. She'll floo us in the morn, erm, later today."

The teens said their goodbyes while Iona walked with Aurora, the boys, and Sirius and Remus. Aurora turned to her and gave her a hug, "Thank you for keeping them safe." Sirius and Remus echoed her sentiments.

"Of course, with us Hufflepuffs you're already family." Iona grinned at them. Sirius and Remus apparated out while Aurora and Neville went through the floo first followed by Harry and Wayne. Iona sighed and walked back to her husband and boys. Susan and Izzy hadn't moved, just fell asleep on the couch. "Boys take them to their room, that it's enough about death eaters right now."

* * *

"Ready to go?" Dawn asked as Harry came into the entry hall with his trunk trailing behind him. Harry just nodded as he leaned against a wall. He had been in pensive mood since the World Cup, not that she blamed him. The Ministry still had no suspects on the death eaters that were present or whomever it was that cast the dark mark in the sky. Dawn was rather irritated at the Ministry's inaction herself. Madam Bones had visited just last night with Susan. She had requested to talk to Cyril after dinner, apparently Minister Fudge was interfering with her investigation. He had shut down their access to the site of the World Cup citing the riot as nothing more than rowdy Irishmen and a prank. She and Cyril were trying to get a voting block together to allow the aurors reentry to the site.

"Come here," She pulled him to her side. "Right now, there's nothing we can do. Cyril and Madam Bones are doing all they're able." She paused and waited until he nodded. "That being said none of this feels right," he nodded again. "Keep on your guard and watch that little shite Malfoy. Cyril told me his father was one of those who pled mind control or whatever the hell wizards call it. But remember to try and enjoy yourself, these other schools should take most of the focus this year, alright?" He nodded but she gave him a look.

"Yes ma'am," He said allowed with a quirked smile.

"Ready to go Harry?" Cyril said stepping into the entry hall as Dawn released Harry from a hug. "Apparated or floo?" He asked and then laughed at Harry's look of discontent.

"Apparate," Harry finally said with a sigh of reluctance. Harry grabbed his trunk with one hand as Cyril took his other arm and with a crack they disappeared.

"I'll never get used to that," Dawn said with a shake of her head.

Harry and Cyril appeared on Platform nine and three-quarters with a crack that was lost in the din of the platform. It was bustling despite the two getting there early as they usually do. Harry looked around with surprise and shared a glance with Cyril. Cyril's raised eyebrow was the only tell of his surprise. "I guess they really want to find out what this year's surprise is." Harry gave a snort and shook his head.

"Harry!" Izzy's voice rang out over the crowd causing Harry to laugh silently and Cyril to chuckle quietly.

"She's got a damn big mouth for such a tiny person," Harry turned to see Wayne standing there with a grin. Harry grinned back and gave Wayne a fist bump. Izzy and Susan came up their trunks rolling behind them. Izzy cocked back her arm and hit Wayne in the stomach, "Oof. What the hell?" Wayne exclaimed.  
"That was for whatever it was you said." Izzy grinned and gave Harry a hug which Harry was finally starting to return after years.

"You did probably deserve that for something," Susan said grinning and Wayne a one-armed hug before blushing slightly when doing the same to Harry.

"Well yeah, but if yer don't know it shouldn't count," Wayne said his grin back in place. Cyril stood there trying to contain his laughter.

"Isobel dear, did you have to hit the boy," Iona said coming up behind the girls. "Cyril lovely to see you again."

"You as well, should we let this rabble on the train?" Cyril asked and all four teens gave him a mock offended look.

"Not waiting for Neville?" Iona asked. The four snickered.

Cyril grinned, "Much to Madam Augusta's chagrin he'll roll in just before departure."

"I did not realize that was every year tradition." Iona said laughing. "Alright you four behave and good luck. Write to any of us if you need something." Iona said pulling Izzy into a bear hug and giving the other three a slightly less powerful hug.

"Girls, make sure they behave somewhat," Cyril said giving Izzy a quick hug and then Susan. To Susan he whispered, "try to keep them from landing Dumbledore in St. Mungo's?" Susan gave him a grin and nodded. Both Wayne and Harry looked Cyril suspiciously he just grinned giving Wayne a handshake which he followed by giving Harry a hug.

"Be safe and watch your back," Cyril said so only Harry could hear. Harry nodded when he pulled back. The four took their trunks and made their way on to the train. They took the last seat on the last car as always. Harry and Wayne loaded the trunks up on to the luggage rack and flopped back down onto the bench seat across from the girls. Izzy and Susan rolled their eyes at the two.

"Oh wonderful," Izzy said making a disgusted sigh as she looked out the window.

"Wha?" Wayne said and glanced out. He scowled, "bollocks." He turned to Harry, "Poofter Goldilocks is back for 'nother. Was it much to ask for his Nancy-boy daddy ta have a tutor kill him." Harry and Izzy started laughing while Susan just looked annoyed out the window.

"We did just see the tosser," Neville's voice rang in the compartment as he came in and through his trunk up top.

"There was still time," Izzy was the one to speak as she gave Neville a hug as did Susan. Harry just gave him a fist bump while Wayne clapped him on the back and nearly knocked him over in the process.

"Oi!" Neville said stumbling forward a bit.

Wayne looked a tad sheepish, " 'nother growth spurt." Neville just shook his head and sat next to Harry.

"You know the little tosser's going to come _grace_ us with his presence," Susan said shaking her head in an annoyed manner.

"Ya think they'd care if we shoved him out the back," Harry asked nodding to the back door.

"Harry," Susan said in a warning tone. "You're not allowed to get arrested for killing Malfoy." Harry and Wayne shot her pouting looks. "He's not worth save it for someone else." She finished with a grin. Harry, Izzy, and Wayne started chuckling while Neville just shook his head.

"Heard anything more on the tournament?" Neville asked them all after the snickering passed.

"Just some basic stuff," Isobel answered with shrug. "Ox is trying to keep the 'vow of secrecy' that Bagman wants but apparently Bagman has trouble keeping his own mouth shut." That got a laugh from Susan who had heard more than one snappish comment about the former beater from her aunt. "There's supposed to be four tasks that placed throughout the year, but he won't tell us what they are. The only other thing he mentioned about the tasks was they're supposed to represent the elements."

"It's gonna be right borin' for the other kids ain't it?" Wayne said as more of a statement, "If that's all it is."

Susan nodded, "I can't imagine the students from Beauxbaton's will be too pleased to spend the winter months in Scotland." Harry gave her a weird look. "It's in the south of France, it doesn't get nearly as cold." Harry nodded.

Just then the door to their compart flew open revealing Fred and George plus one other passenger. The fourth years burst out laughing. Ali was currently sitting atop George's (or was that Fred's) head. George shot Harry a droll look.

"Your cat's a menace sometimes." Fred lost his battle with holding in laughter as Ali jumped straight into Harry's lap using George as a springboard. Ali rubbed against Harry and then purred as Harry started to scratch under his chin.

"Is there a reason the damn cat,"

"pulled George by the hair to get us here?" Fred finished still snickering.

"Yeah," Harry nodded smirking, "finished yesterday. You ready for your part?"

"We're always ready," George said his annoyance fading away at the mere mention of a prank.

"By the way you did see who's back?" Fred added his grin fading to a sneer. As the twins moved into the compartment and shut the door putting a noise cancelling charm on it.

"Yeah the little blond toss pot." Wayne replied.

"Any thoughts? We have some products,"

"We've been working on,"

"And would love to test 'em out," George spoke as Izzy interrupted.

"Oy! Quit doing that I'm gonna throw up."

"While we plan a warm welcoming," Fred finished the twins' speech with a grin at the younger girl.

"Arse biscuit." Izzy muttered. Wayne snickered causing Izzy to kick him in the shin.

"Bloody hell." Wayne said rubbing his shin as the others laughed. "Violent bird." He said under his breath so that only Harry and Neville could hear.

"Anyways," Neville said getting them back to Malfoy. "I think I speak for all us, commence the pranking." Neville said getting laughs and nods from the others.

"We'll meet Saturday? Plan a nice welcome back gift?" Wayne said looking to Harry who nodded and then to the twins.

"Rodger that, now if you'll excuse us, we have three chaser," George said.

"To find and annoy," Fred finished giving them all a wave.

The fourth years chuckled as the twins made their way off as the train started moving. Neville pulled out a book that read, 'Herbs from remote locations.' Harry chuckled at the title. Neville caught it and shrugged, "he's not the most creative but the wizard travels." He pointed at the name scrawled beneath the title. Izzy and Susan started chatting about the summer assignment from Arithmancy. Izzy pulled out her notebook as Susan pointed out a cheat to her.

Harry and Wayne grinned at each other, "Nerds," Wayne coughed. Izzy quick as a whip kicked him in the shin. "Oi! Damn it, woman!" He jumped again as another kick was aimed for him.

Neville laughed, "Quit while you can mate."

Wayne growled a bit, "fine, want to play some chess?" He asked Harry nodded. Harry pulled out the traveling chess set he had. Ali moved to sit on his shoulder with his tail draped over Harry's other shoulder. Harry set up the pieces and spelled the board to float in between the two boys. Harry moved his pawn first starting the game. The two boys were evenly matched when it came to chess making the game interesting. Wayne's style was much like he is in person, bold and up front. Harry under both his mum's and grandfather's tutelage was becoming more strategic when it came to his chess play, though he could not match Susan and Izzy's levels. And the Gods help him if he played against the twins or their younger brother Ron. The four Hufflepuffs discovered over break what Neville had already known, Ron Weasley was a damn chess prodigy.

The game continued as the train moved with neither boy gaining much of an edge. Susan looked over her book seeing Harry about to miss a move and nudge him with her foot as he picked up a rook. She checked to see if Wayne was watching but the boy was focused on the board. She shook her head and Harry placed his rook back down and looked again at the board. Harry tilted his head much like Ali does as he looked at the board. Both cat and boy making the same look had Wayne cracking up until Harry picked up his bishop and moved it, "Check." Harry said with a grin.

Wayne's face fell, "Wha'? Bugger." Wayne swore under his breath.

Ali tensed on Harry's shoulder and let out hiss right after Wayne's statement. The five teens turned in the direction of the door and sure enough a platinum blond ahead appeared with two hulking masses next to it.

Neville looked out the window, "Well it's about that time," he shook his head, "halfway."

The door flew open curtesy of one of the hulking masses. Before Malfoy could even open his mouth, Wayne cut him off. "Look who it is Tweedledee, Tweedledum, and Daddy's little baby angel." He tittered the last part in a high-pitched tone and fluttered his eyes. His friends turned to him and snickered at. Malfoy's face twisted in anger; Crabbe and Goyle stalked forward. Immediately the three boys were hit with a multitude of colored spells. Malfoy's mouth turned into a zipper that zip shut with a snap. Crabbe sprouted daisies from his stubby head and his feet turned into a pair of pink swimming fins. He finished his step forward tripping on the fins and falling headfirst into the train cab where Ali pounced on the boy. Goyle's let out a muffled groaned as his two front teeth started to grow out of control at a rapid rate. At the same time a pair of oversized red and gold clown sun-glasses appeared stuck to his face. A big red nose appeared, and his hair turned to the color of the rainbow. Another flick of a wand had the three boys went flying back out of the cab while Ali jumped to Harry. Susan flicked her wand and the door slammed shot as laughter rang throughout the entire train car as the three Slytherin's fled.

* * *

"Bugger," Wayne muttered and all four of his friends turned to look at the entrance to Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall was starring at the not so horseless carriages trundling the upper years to the doors of the castle. She narrowed in on the five of them in no time.

"That's not a good look," Izzy replied.

"Just look sad until we get to her office," Harry said with a down cast expression.

"But he's a prick," Izzy shot back.

"Iz shut up and look guilty," Susan hissed.

"You five come with me," Headmistress McGonagall stared them down as they got out of the carriage. Neville despite his confidence boost since meetings his friends did not need to try to appear to sweat, it was already pouring off him. They saw Malfoy and his goons nearby pointing with some other Slytherins while looking smug. The group trudged past with the Headmistress going first.

"Eek," A loud screech was heard followed by maniacal laughter. Everyone turned to see Peeves pelting the group of Slytherins with water balloons.

"Peeves'!" The Headmistress yelled out and the poltergeist sped off laughing all the while. The five friends quickly schooled their features as the Headmistress continued though Harry noticed a slight twitch on his 'aunt's' face. He grinned to himself as the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmistress's office moved aside allowing the stairs to appear. The Headmistress's shoes sound on the stairs was the only noise as they followed her up. They stopped in front of her desk while she went around and took a seat.

"You could not have waited for him to do something first?" She said at last and the five let out relieved breaths.

"Technically we did," Wayne drawled. "We waited 'til Tweedle..eh, Crabbe started in' the cab." The others, even Neville snickered at his slip up.

The Headmistress cast her eyes to the sky as if to pray, "Merlin help me. You realize the only reason you're not losing points is because technically term hasn't started." The four Hufflepuffs looked relieved at that but Neville just shrugged. "All of five of you will have detention with Hagrid Friday night. He needs to gather ingredients for Professor Slughorn in the Forest."

"On a Friday," Izzy's whine slipped out before she could stop it. She quickly grimaced and looked down at the Headmistress's look.

A throat clearing turned everyone to a picture of an old Headmaster. "Pardon me, Headmistress but it seems the Reavers have struck again."

"Ow man we missed," Wayne whined getting a look from the Headmistress. "What they're good pranks." He said not looking the least bit abashed.

"What did they do?" She asked.

"The Sorting Hat challenged Professor Flitwick to a, ehm, rap battle?" The portrait said. The five teens snickered.

"Go off with you," Headmistress McGonagall shooed them out the door of her office. "To the great hall." The teens moved though Wayne was still looking at her.

Harry bumped him, "There's a passage from here to the great hall." Harry took hold of his robe and dragged him down the stairs. They moved down the corridors to the great hall with little to no shame at their punishment.

"I really wanted to see this one play out," Izzy muttered.

"At least it'll throw them off us even more," Neville replied as they neared the doors to the hall. They opened and laughter was still dying out around the tables as the Headmistress took her seat. The newbies started getting called to the disgruntled Sorting Hat as Neville bid the four Hufflepuffs a goodbye and strolled to the Gryffindor table. He took a seat next to the Weasley twins.

"About time," Oliver said with a grin. "You missed a good one. What happened?"

The four took their seats with Izzy answering, "We have detention on Friday night."

"For Malfoy and his goons?" Rodger asked with a grin. They nodded, "Worth it." The four nodded again and then clapped as Hufflepuff got a new student.

"Loose any points?" The question came from Cedric who was smiling widely at the four.

"Nope, she said term hadn't started yet so," Susan said with a shrug.

"Nice!" One of Cedric's friends said laughing and then clapping as another student was added to Hufflepuff.

The sorting continued with Hufflepuff gaining six new members the smallest of the four houses this year. Ravenclaw added the most students this time around surprising some but pleasing Professor Flitwick. The small man was smiling widely at his table. Typically, Gryffindor received the most students. It was then that Harry noticed the head table. It had been expanded and some new additions were added to the mix of professors. All of them familiar to him. Sitting next to Hagrid in a magenta robe and tall pointed wizard's hat was the bearded visage of Albus Dumbledore. Harry's eyes caught the old man's and hardened into green emeralds. Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably before Harry moved his eyes to the next person. In bright yellow robes looking like he already had too much wine served at the head table was Ludo Bagman. Next to Bagman was Ox, who was still chuckling to himself over the prank at the start of the feast. The last face was scarred and a whirring fake eye. Harry recognized the man from countless stories and seeing him with Tonks.

Headmistress McGonagall came to the front of the head table from where she was arguing with a disgruntled sorting hat. She had an unamused look on her face, "As always, the Reavers when caught will face strict punishment." She said as if fighting the urge to sigh. Giggles were heard throughout the hall that were quickly silenced at a glare. "Before I lose you all to food there are some announcements to be made. First, I like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Alastor Moody." The man stood with a slight hitch and nodded both his eyes scanning the room, the fake one never stopping.

"Did you know Mad-Eye was going to be teaching?" Izzy turned to Susan and Harry. She was not alone many of the Hufflepuffs turned to look at the two.

"No auntie didn't mention it," Susan replied shaking her head.

"Neither did Tonks," Harry said quietly. "Not sure why he'd want to, he hates kids." Harry added and those listening groaned. The attention was taken back to the Headmistress as the clapping died down.

"Are we ever going to have a normal year of Defense?" Cedric sighed.

"You mean it's not just us?" Wayne remarked.

"Nope it's been years," Another of Cedric's friends replied.

"As you have noticed we have some other guests with us this feast." She gestured to the others at the table. "This year Hogwarts has the illustrious honor of hosting an event that has not been held in some time," she paused, and Harry thought she was doing a rather admirable job of hiding her true dislike, "the Triwizard Tournament." As she finished a hum of noise broke out, some of the students looked impressed while others simply looked confused. "For those of you who do not know the Triwizard Tournament is an ancient competition between the three apex wizarding schools of Europe. Hogwarts," a cheer was heard making the Headmistress smile. "Beauxbaton Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute of Magic. The tournament has been revived by the Ministries of Magic and will take place over the course of the year. At the beginning of October Hogwarts will host a delegation from each school for the rest of the year to compete. One student from each school shall be chosen to represent their school and country on the world stage. The winner of this tournament goes down in the annals of wizarding history." The Headmistress finished though Harry picked up a hint of disgust that most did not. He noticed some of the other professors seemed to share that distaste while some like Slughorn looked pleased. "To speak more on the tournament is the Director for International Affairs, Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore looked slightly surprised at the Headmistress, but Harry caught the subtle nod in Bagman's direction as he knocked back another goblet.

Dumbledore stood to some applause that turned to laughs as Bagman slapped him on the back and Dumbledore rocked forward a bit. "Thank you, Headmistress McGonagall," Dumbledore gave a slight bow to her. If he held any resentments no one could tell. "The Ministry is pleased to give you the opportunity to interact with wizards from around our world while also displaying the brilliance of our very own Hogwarts." There were some cheers from the students at the last part. "The two other magical academies will be arriving on October 30th and will be bringing with them a delegation to represent their schools. On the 31st a feast will be held to open the tournament and an impartial judge will deem a wizard or witch from each school worthy to represent them as Champion. "The winner of this tournament not only wins victory for their school and country but earns eternal glory as well as 1000 galleons." Another cheer that was louder but interspersed with whispers about the judge was heard and the prize." Dumbledore paused waiting for the cheering and whispers to die out before continuing. He appeared much more serious as he started to speak next, the twinkle in his eyes even dimming, "This tournament is not for the faint of heart." His voice held a power to it that Harry and only a few others seem to feel. "The challenges the Champions will face are designed to test and tax all of your magical abilities to prove yourself. In the past this has resulted in injury and even death," that dampened some enthusiasm. "As such the Ministry as seen fit to impose an age limit," boos and jeers were heard throughout the hall.

Headmistress McGonagall stood and set off a spell that boomed throughout the hall and glared at her students saying one word, "Enough." The hall quieted almost immediately. Dumbledore looked impressed and a tad bit surprised; Harry snickered in his seat at that.

Dumbledore nodded in thanks, "Only those who will reach adulthood by the 31st will be allowed to compete!" He finished gave a slight bow to the Headmistress and retook his seat.

The Headmistress stood again her expression stern, "I expect all of you to represent Hogwarts at it's best." She paused to look at all four tables before her face softened "now, eat up." The food appeared on the tables and students broke out into chatter.

**Hey all, sorry for the long wait, again. My semester got crazy. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for sticking with me. I want to represent all four elements but am having trouble coming up with an air event for the tournament. If anyone has any ideas hit me up**


End file.
